


Too excited

by OhDearLoki



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnant, unexpected birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: Going to the Comic Con to see Tom while you’re pregnant isn’t the best idea you’ve ever had.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader
Kudos: 10





	Too excited

Badum, badum... 

Your heart was beating so hard that you could hear it resonating in your ears. You had been waiting for this moment for so long that you still couldn't believe it was real. That you were really there. 

Comic Con. 

A paradise for geeks and fans. And today you were about to make your dream come true: to meet Tom Hiddleston. As you waited quietly in the long queue, you put one hand on your aching lower back and the other on your prominent belly. 

8 months of pregnancy and pure happiness. You knew that you probably shouldn't be there in your condition, but you couldn't resist. It was the chance of a lifetime to meet your favourite actor, despite the back pain, fatigue and cramps in your belly. 

The further you got in line, the harder your heart beat, to the point where you almost felt sick. When it was finally your turn, you thought your heart would stop. 

Tom turned to you with a big smile on his face and held out a hand to you, as if to invite you to come closer. You walked towards him, a huge smile firmly on your face, tears in the corner of your eyes. 

“Hello!” he said, putting a hand on your shoulder. 

“Hello, Tom!” You exclaimed, trying to regain some dignity. 

“What's your name?” 

“Y/N.” 

“And when is the baby due?” he asked. 

“Soon, I'm eight months pregnant.” 

The almost normal conversation you had with him calmed you down a bit. He may have been your favourite actor, but he was still a human being. When you answered, he opened his eyes like saucers. 

“And you came all the way here? You are brave!” he said. “Is it a boy or a girl?” 

“I don't know, I want to keep it a surprise.” 

Tom smiled once again and put an arm around your shoulders. You look at the photographer in front of you and smile, waiting for the picture to be taken. After the blinding flash, you were about to turn to Tom to thank him for his kindness, when suddenly you felt water sliding down your legs. 

“Oh, no, you didn't.” You whispered, looking at the puddle on the ground. 

Tom looked at you and frowned, worried. Before he could ask you if you were okay, you bent in half in pain, trying to hold back a scream. 

“Oh, God, no!” You exclaimed. 

“Y/N? Are you OK?” 

“I'm having contractions”. You started crying, panicking. 

Tom took your hand and guided you to the back of the stage, into the dressing room. 

“Call an ambulance, quick, she's in labour!” he shouted to the staff. 

Tom, although he felt completely panicked, didn't let go of your hand and asked an assistant to go and see if there wasn't a doctor among the visitors. He gently forced you to lie down on a couch that was in the actors' rest area. You continued to scream so much the contractions hurt you, crushing Tom's hand at the same time, but he didn't let go of you. 

“Y/N, look at me, everything is going to be all right.” He tried to reassure. 

“No!” You're screaming. “Not now, not like that.” 

Torn between pain, panic and sadness, you couldn't make complete sentences. But Tom understood, he could understand that you didn't want to give birth here, in the wings of Comic Con. He could understand that you were afraid, without a doctor or nurse to assist you. 

“Do you want me to call the father? Do you want me to ask him to come?” 

“There is no father.” You answered, clenching your teeth because of the contractions. “I am all alone.” 

“No, you're not alone.” He affirmed, taking your hand firmly. 

“I've found a doctor!” cried the assistant as she returned to the room, followed by a man. “And the ambulance is on its way.” 

“You see, it's going to be all right.” Tom tried to reassure you. 

But the doctor grimaced as he reached between your legs to check you. 

“The baby is already ready to come out, I can see the head, we can't move her. We're going to have to do it here.”

Despite your panic you looked Tom in the eye and listened to his reassuring words. He helped you breathe when you needed to and encouraged you to push when the doctor ordered it. Thirty minutes later your baby's cries echoed around the room. 

“He is a beautiful, healthy baby boy.” said the doctor when he checked that he was breathing well. 

“You did it. Well done, Y/N.” Congratulated Tom, removing your hair stuck by the sweat from your forehead. 

After the baby was cleaned, the ambulance arrived and decided to take you and your child to the hospital to check that everything was ok. Tom went with you, holding your hand until you were comfortable in the ambulance. He watched as your baby slept on your chest. 

“Thank you for everything.” You whispered, moved, looking at Tom. 

He could only offer you a tearful smile. You had gone through a great ordeal, but he was happy to have participated in the birth of this beautiful baby. 

“What are you going to call him?” 

“I'm going to call him Thomas.” You answered, offering him a teasing smile. 

He laughed and let you go with the paramedics. He really hoped to see this little boy again one day, just to tell him about his mother's courage. 


End file.
